


Hic Sunt Leones

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco takes Ron to a childhood cabin on the Manor grounds, and the call of the wild proves irresistable to Ron.





	Hic Sunt Leones

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for sexyscholar, who's loved my _Magic Immunity_ series for ages. She liked a drabble so much she asked for a continuation of the scene. The drabble starts off the fic. This vignette is set between "Of Boots and Boxers" and "All That I'm Good for is You."

_Ron surveyed the small cabin, unexpectedly rustic given the creator._

_"Your father let you hang out here?" he asked disbelievingly._

_"Yes." Draco's jaw jutted, but he still held Ron's hand. "Contrary to whatever totally delusional ideas you may have concocted about me, I wasn't abused as a child."_

_Ron paused, wary of the sparks of defiance glinting in Draco's eyes._

_"I just didn't imagine you out here, in a forest."_

_Draco stepped over, breathing hotly against Ron's lips._

_"It's quiet in the woods. When I make you come, you can yell my name as loud as you want."_

_Ron moaned._

 

* * * * *

 

There was a quality to Draco's voice that could make anything he said sound like a derisive put-down. If, however, he changed the timbre just slightly, even the most mundane of sentences came across like the filthiest, hottest sex imaginable. Especially when he really was talking about sex. Hearing Draco say so matter of factly what he planned to do, the words practically dripping from his lips like the oil he tended to lavish so generously on Ron's cock, Ron couldn't help but moan. It was pathetic, really, how unchallenged that particular organ was in ruling his life these days. Well, it was more like months, now. From the way his erection was making itself known, throbbing and bent, trapped against his trousers, one would think he'd been celibate. In point of fact, last night he and Draco had spent much of the evening experimenting with a self-buggering charm on a dildo, and Ron had perfected its nuances all while giving his lover a very satisfactory blow job. Once Draco had recovered from an orgasm that had left him speechless r12; a first r12; he'd offered his very inviting, very slick and very much appreciated arse for Ron to ravage. Which Ron had.

 

And now, out in this isolated part of the woods on the Manor grounds, Draco had the audacity to give him Ideas. Ideas that his cock felt should immediately be put into action, and Ron concurred. As Draco sent out his tongue to lick along the inside of Ron's open lips, his eyes drooped shut, claiming Draco's mouth with a possessive snarl. His own ferocity surprised him, but Draco seemed to react quite favourably to Ron's grasping hands, rutting his own arousal into Ron's pelvis as his fingers raked down Ron's back. Ron would never consider being brutal, but there was something about being out here in these isolated woods, a place where Draco would have visited to get away for privacy and doubtless to wank, that made Ron decide decisively to turn whatever tables Draco might have had in mind. The voice that would shout and groan, the erotic waterfall of sound to be swallowed thirstily by the trustworthy larches, would be Draco's.

 

Ron panted a path of barbed kisses down Draco's jaw to his neck. He licked at the creamy skin, breathing deeply of the refined scent that emanated from every part of Draco's body in ways Ron still couldn't fathom. He let the desire smouldering in him take over in a rush, imagining that he was some kind of animal, sniffing at his mate, instinctively driven to make and mark him as his own. Bracing himself, Ron ran his hands under Draco's arse and hoisted him up, his arms burning a bit at picking him up at that angle.

 

"What the fuck?" Draco exclaimed, holding tightly to Ron and wrapping his legs around Ron's waist for stability as Ron strode over to a nearby tree. "Put me down," he insisted in an indignant voice, though Ron noted that he didn't loosen his grip until Ron had his back pressed against the tree.

 

"Lower your legs," Ron growled, still holding tightly to Draco's rounded backside.

 

"And if I don't?" Draco said, defiance in his gaze, ankles still locked and the heels digging into the top of Ron's arse.

 

"Well, I could take you like this, but that's not what I had in mind. Yet."

 

The arch of Draco's surprised eyebrow compelled Ron into action. Hungrily he lapped at Draco's mouth until granted access, noting when Draco loosened his legs and began sliding them down the back of Ron's thighs. Ron leaned into him, chest to torso, pushing a leg between Draco's thighs and trapping him against the tree. He felt a faint twinge of guilt at casting the binding spell, but it didn't last long. Ron shuffled back a couple of steps to admire how Draco looked, arms held back around the trunk like a mounted butterfly on display. Draco glared at him, colour high in his cheeks and a trickle of profanity and threats on his lips until he sank into silent rebellion.

 

"Mine," Ron said, his voice low and rough. The loamy scent of shadowed grass and moss-covered bark filled his senses and he breathed in deeply. 

 

Draco didn't answer, he merely looked disdainfully at Ron, straining futily against the bonds Ron had decided he needed. The effect was delicious; they'd come out to the Manor on a whim after a rather dreary lunch with some investor acquaintances of Draco's. Draco wore a nice coat and shirt, his neatly pressed trousers now bulging obscenely in the front. He was turned on and restrained and couldn't do a thing about it. There was an underlying element to all of this, which Ron knew Draco knew, and that was that Draco could, of course, wandlessly cast the counter-spell and free himself. What made the coals blaze in Ron's groin, and made his cock stiffen even more, was that Draco didn't do so. He was playing along in the game of hunter and hunted, but he'd make Ron work for his reward.

 

Ron walked back up until he was mere inches from Draco's face. They didn't touch anywhere, but the tension and energy between their bodies seemed to throb in time with Ron's pulse, felt most keenly in his steely prick. He tilted his head, taking on Draco's blazing expression and allowing his hands to feather down the fine cotton of Draco's shirt, smirking at the hardened nubs standing sentry on his chest.

 

"Fucking gorgeous and mine," Ron repeated, sliding his fingers in circles around the stiff nipples, seeing Draco's breath hitch, helpless against Ron's advances. Draco taunted Ron with his expression, trying valiantly to keep his composure when Ron ran a hand down his sternum, easing to the hard length pressed visibly against the flies of his impeccably tailored trousers.

 

"Prove it," Draco said, the grey of his eyes a faint rim around the dilated black pupils. His rosy tongue slithered lewdly under his front teeth, the gesture meant to inflame. It worked. 

 

Any sense of being cool and calm raced away from Ron as he jerked open the buttons on Draco's coat. He pulled the cerulean shirt out of his slacks like a wild creature rooting around for the source of something that smelled delicious. Once Draco's chest was laid bare, Ron leaned flush against him, tormenting his nipples with his fingers while he breathed heatedly into his ear. His tongue explored the hidden cavern before he nibbled and rolled the pliant shell in his teeth, feeling his own heart race when Draco whimpered, desperate and unguarded.

 

Ron moved away from Draco again, drinking in his dishevelled attire and the feral, wanton look emblazoned on his face. He was still too much in control, however; Ron vowed to himself to utterly unhinge Draco before this was all over. 

 

"You can't resist me," Draco said, arching away from the tree as much as he could given his restrictions.

 

"No, I can't. Don't want to," Ron said throatily, unbuttoning his own dress trousers and unzipping the flies with a sigh of relief.

 

The look of fury and unfettered lust in Draco's eyes was worth every second that Ron spent slowly fondling himself, stroking his cock a few times and rubbing his thumb through the fluid at the top that had also made quite a mess in his boxers. He eased back over to Draco, smearing the pearly pre-come on his kiss-bruised lips, fire frissoning down to his pulsing erection as he watched Draco lick it off. He really was indecent like this, all masculine hard angles and tempting pineymusk smells that made Ron want to shove both of their trousers down and pound into him.

 

He probably would do that, but first he wanted to molest him. Ron would bring him to the brink and keep him there until he, Ron, couldn't stand not to be buried in his lover's body. As he claimed Draco's mouth, tasting lingering port from their lunch and the vague vinegary scent of his own arousal on Draco's tongue, he marvelled at how surreal the whole scenario was. Only a few months ago he'd been summoned unexpectedly to heal his former nemesis, and now he kissing the daylights out of him, wanting nothing more than to give him so much pleasure that he'd forget anybody else he'd ever been involved with. The satisfaction as he slid the leather of Draco's belt from its hold and at last curled his fingers around Draco's hot flesh caused his heart to trip over itself. Desire fuelled them, and a still tentative sense of partnership. As Draco moaned into Ron's mouth, the taste of his longing settled like an ache deep in Ron's spirit. Some of this was role-playing, but the claiming for his own, the one he truly, madly wanted, was genuine. 

 

Ron made sure he had Draco's full attention before sinking to his knees on the springy ground. He undid the fancy dress slacks, pulled them and the silk boxers to Draco's ankles, gripped the bottom of his arsecheeks to hold them slightly apart, and swallowed Draco to the root.

 

"Holy fuck!" Draco yelled, his hips bucking as far as he could, which was almost not at all. 

 

Ron feasted on the tangy skin, hollowing his cheeks for maximum suction as he drew intricate messages on Draco's cock with his tongue, bobbing his head in and out as he slurped and licked. He paused for a moment, wandlessly casting a cleansing and lubricating spell before letting the fingers of one hand tease around Draco's clenching hole. With the other hand he slid back the tight foreskin, lapping as the reddened dome and flicking his tongue in and out of the small eye at the top. Garbled groans and exaltations fell onto Ron's ears when he pressed his middle finger inside Draco just to the knuckle; it was a tease, playing with the sensitised muscle in a way he knew drove Draco mad.

 

"Just fuck me!" Draco snarled, his feet stuck in a wide stance per Ron's intentions.

 

Lazily Ron glanced up, smiling as slyly as he could around the saliva-slicked prize. Letting go of his cock and slanting back a bit, Ron grinned at him.

 

"Beg pardon?"

 

"Fuck me," Draco said, his voice all demand and no plea.

 

"Okay."

 

Draco looked a bit startled, but the expression quickly morphed into smugness. Easing his finger out of Draco's body, Ron looked around for a small twig. He felt the heavy weight of Draco's gaze boring down on him as he took his wand out of his own jacket pocket and transfigured the branch into a rather satisfactory cock ring. Eyes wide, Draco's chest rose and fell, his eyebrows knitting together when Ron fastened it around the base. Ron spent a little time stroking Draco's platinum wiry curls before standing up and getting rid of his shoes and socks, shucking his own slacks and boxers so he was naked from the waist down. In a moment of kindness, he banished Draco's attire below the waist, hoping he'd sent them to the small cabin behind them.

 

"I'm going to let your legs loose, but that's all," he murmured, leaning in so their shafts rubbed together.

 

"So generous," Draco said snidely, but the passion in his face conveyed to Ron that he was just as enthralled by their coupling as he was. In truth, Ron didn't think he'd last all that long, since he'd been denying himself much of any touch. And Draco on display for him like this, begging without the actual words, was better than any fantasy he could have come up with even in his most prurient dreams.

 

"I'll show you generous," Ron rumbled. "Pull your legs up."

 

With a wicked smile, Draco did, wrapping them around Ron's waist again. Ron guided his cock to Draco's entrance and pushed in relentlessly until he was fully inside. They both groaned at the familiar sensation before Ron pulled out a bit and shoved back in.

 

"So. Good. So. Hot," Ron grunted as he began thrusting inside of his lover, noticing when Draco wandlessly released his arms so he could grab a hold of Ron's back, but he allowed it. Draco was slighter than Ron but not weightless, and his arms strained a bit at holding him up. It was a small price to pay, though, pushing into his welcoming body again and again, Draco's back bumping against the larch as Ron picked up speed.

 

"Wanna come," Draco whined, his reedy voice half strangled with need and frustration.

 

"Only on my cock," Ron gasped out, pausing to focus so he could will apart the cock ring that kept Draco from his release. "Don't touch yourself."

 

"Fuck, fuck, Ronronronron," Draco chanted as Ron felt his own orgasm build from the bottoms of his feet, bursting into Draco as Ron let out a roar of pleasure.

 

"Ron, fuck!" Draco yelled moments later, spurts of creamy fluid fountaining up between them, spattering their dress shirts as Draco clenched Ron's shoulders in a bruising grasp.

 

Panting, Ron leaned his forehead against Draco's, feeling faintly dizzy from the intensity of his orgasm and from holding Draco up. His legs were rubbery and his heart pounded in his chest, but the afterglow of being so sated r12; and so intertwined r12; kept him from moving until his arms began to quiver with effort.

 

"I'll get down," Draco rasped, clearing his throat and kissing Ron softly on the lips. 

 

Ron nodded as Draco's legs uncrossed and Ron's softening cock eased out of him. Ron felt inexplicably bereft as their bodies uncoupled and he pulled Draco to him in a tight embrace. They stood quietly for a time, pulses slowing to normal as the ambient sounds of insects and the occasional birdcall began to make their way back into Ron's awareness. The feelings he had for Draco didn't lend themselves to words, so instead he smoothed his fingers at Draco's lower back and nuzzled the side of his temple, newly aware that Draco might be bruised.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice, running his wide palm along the ridged terrain of Draco's spine.

 

"Might be sore, but it was worth it," he replied, his voice still husky. "Any idea where my clothes have gone?"

 

Ron leaned back and rubbed their noses together. "I hope into your cabin, there. Guess we should check."

 

"You'll be buying me new ones if they're not," Draco vowed, nipping none to gently at Ron's lip.

 

A slow smile meandered from Ron's heart to settle on his mouth.

 

"It was worth it."


End file.
